plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain
Brain is the center of the nervous system of the human body and directs all the body's actions in most animals. It is also the favorite food of the zombies. In Versus Mode, they are the zombie equivalent of sun. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' In Plants vs. Zombies, the zombies eat brains, which is why the player's house is being invaded. They also appear in the mini-game Zombiquarium, where they are used to feed Snorkel Zombies, so they don't die, the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels where the player plants zombies who must eat the brains at the end of every lane, and as the Zombie equivalent of sun in Versus Mode. A brain is also featured in the song Zombies on Your Lawn, and is used as a pointer for the lyrics. In parts of the game, some zombies can be seen showing brains on pieces of their clothing or equipment. For example, the Zombie Bobsled Team has a brain picture on the front of the bobsled and the words "Brains or Bust" written on the side, the Dolphin Rider Zombie's speedo-type outfit has a picture of a brain on it, the Snorkel Zombie has a shirt with the legend "I ♥ Brains," and the Flag Zombie carries a red flag with a picture of a brain on it, while one of the Chinese Zombies in the bottom of the achievement page has a take out box with a picture of brains on the side. Additionally, a game over message in green slime saying "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" will appear along with a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" if the zombies get inside the player's house. Versus Mode The brains are given a vital role in the Xbox Live Arcade and Nintendo DS versions in Versus Mode as the Zombie's equivalent of sun. They are used to create zombies to attack the opponent's lawn and try to eat their brains. Much like sun, brains will fall from the sky anywhere in the three lanes controlled by the player who is playing as zombies, and will be produced from Zombie Gravestone at the same rate that Sunflowers produce sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Brainball In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, brains serve a very big purpose in Brainball. They are used as the scoring system. Players must hide brains in their buildings and get brains from other people's buildings. To do that, they must send zombies and win the attack. Brains do not count for the score if they are not stored in buildings. If the player attacks another player's town and gets brains, then the Brains will automatically be placed in the Player's Town building. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Brains do not really have any usage in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, unlike its predecessor. Like other games, when the zombies enter the player's house, a message says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!", and an image of a brain on a plate with a bite taken out of it is shown. If the player taps on the brain, it will squiggle around. The same brain also appears at the bottom of the credits. A brain also appears on one of Jester Zombie's plates on it's costume during The Food Fight Piñata Parties. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Unlike all previous games, in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the objective of the zombies are not eating the player's brain. Brain only appears in the zombie side of Boss Mode. It serves to a similar purpose to sun, as on Zomboss Boss Mode, brains drop from the sky and they are needed to be collected in order to build; healing, spotting, reviving stations or make cone bombardments to support the team. Each brain collected worth 25 brains. Brain costs ''Plants vs. Zombies'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Credits BigBrain.jpg|A brain HDBrain.png|HD Brain HDZombieAndBrain.png|HD Zombie eating a brain Brain Vs. Mode.png|Brain in Versus Mode Plants VS Zombies Game Over Screen 1.jpg|"THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" message waggawoo.jpg|Zombies ate your brains gameover screen in a Fog level HandWithBrain.png|A zombie hand holding a brain on the Plants vs. Zombies website Zombie ate IOS message.jpg|"The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" message in the IOS versions. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' PvZ2 eat brains.PNG|"THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" message 2014_04_14_11.06.06.png|The brain in the credits Treasure-Ate-Brains.jpg|A Pirate Treasure Yeti successfully eating the player's brains Jester Zombie Food Fight2.png|A Jester Zombie with its costume holding a pan with a brain on it. Trivia General *The brains in the games are pink, however, in real life, they are grey. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In Zombiquarium, one brain costs five sun. This is odd because in Vs. Mode, one gives five times the amount of power one costs. Of course, these are in two completely unrelated game modes and maybe a brain costs 5 sun and it gives 25 sun. *Several zombies use pictures of brains on items they use or carry, like the Zombie Bobsled Team, which has a brain on their bobsled, or the brain on the flag zombie. *The clouds in the HD version of Plants vs. Zombies iPad in the Roof levels are shaped like brains. **There are also brain clouds during the song Stop Zombie Mouth! in the part where an Imp flies with a tube of toothpaste also leaving a trail of toothpaste. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *If the player touches the picture of the brain after losing, it will make a "squish" sound. It also squishes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *This is the only game where the zombies do not try to eat the player's brains. **However, on Team Vanquish Mode, when the plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?". Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare